Nessie's not afraid of the big bad wolf
by X LittleMissDreamer X
Summary: Nessie's in love with Jacob.Will Jacob love her back? Will hell break lose once Edward and Bella find out? And who will step in to save Nessie? Find out
1. Chapter 1

( The bold font is Nessie's blog and the normal font is Nessie doing something non-blog related! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.) :D Enjoy

**The Nessie Blogger**

**Hey. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I live with my dad Edward, my mum Bella, my two uncles Emmett and Jasper, two aunts Rosalie and Alice and my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one teeny tiny detail, I am a vampire. Not a full breed one, I'm half human and half vampire. That can be complicated I guess, since life always has ups and downs. I guess it's just pretty cool being this unique. But it sucks too. I'm not as fast as the rest of them or strong or as beautiful. Nowhere near as being as beautiful as them. **

"If you weren't beautiful how comes you have so many admirers then."

"That wasn't a question, was it?" I sighed wearily.

"No, it was a statement, a _fact_" said Bree fiercely with a teensy tiny bit of bitterness in her voice.

**Bree comes from the Denali clan of vampires. Bree also happens to be my best friend. Tanya, her "mum" got married to her "dad" Devon and Bree is their "daughter."I put them in quotes because they are not really related as parents and daughter. Not by blood anyway. Sorry, was that the wrong saying? It was, wasn't it? Sorry, I-sorry. **

"See Nessie, the problem with you is that you're too...too nice"

"Nice?" I spoke with a voice that questioned her sanity. I had learnt that from my dad. It was more of a habit now.

"Yes, dammit, you're too sweet, polite, kind. That's the problem with you. And don't you _dare _use that kind of voice with me."

This took me by surprise so I hate to imagine what expression I was wearing on my face in that second. Shocked, scared, disgusted and the list goes on. But it must have been something that deserved a reaction that was plastered on her face. I tried to carry on with my blog because the silence between us was beginning to be unpleasantly awkward.

**Devon found Bree almost as a victim of child abuse. She was lying outside her rundown flat in rags shivering crying. She also was wounded deeply as there was blood pouring on the floor covering the once grey cobblestones in dark redness. It took Devon all his restraint not to kill her but he decided to change her as Tanya had always nagged him for a daughter. And God only knows how the poor vampire survived (although he technically can't die) with all the nagging of Tanya because she is one heck of a nagger. Maybe that's where Bree gets it from. XD**

I was just about to put the word joke beside it when Bree interrupted me.

" That is NOT funny Nessie. She is my MUM. Don't you dare talk about her like that."

Again I was shocked and just as I opened to tell defend myself; she seemed to try to requite what she said earlier. Well that was a first.

"You should become a journalist or something. I can really see a future for you which involve a career in writing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd read it."

"That's so unexpectedly nice of you"

"Thanks I mean I do have my momen-. Wait what do you mean by unexp- you know what just carry on writing your little blog."

It was so obvious she was trying to control herself from saying something harsh and observing it now it must have been pretty hard for her. But the million dollar question-why? Why would she try to be nice? It's just not in her nature.

Just as I began to type I heard footsteps.

"Oh crap" I heard Bree mutter under voice.

Suddenly we heard a tap on the door. I dived into bed frantically in a hectic attempt to fake I was sleeping. My eyes darted to my bedside table. It had just past four in the morning.

"They're gonna kill me. Unless its Uncle Emmett then he'd probably let this one slide. Or even if it was Aunt Alice I could probably bribe her by trying a few clothes on for her and then she'd lie. Of course it didn't help that Dad could read minds. Maybe it was Uncle Jasper which meant he would probably tell us stories about how he first got turned into a vampire or how he first saw my aunty Alice. I hope its uncle Jasper." I thought.

Before I told Bree to let my visitor in I managed to type this into my blog.

**I like my Uncle Jasper the best out of my whole family because he's just quiet and nice. He always tells me stories about his vampire times. He's just simply the definition of awesome.**

"Okay," I whispered to Bree giving the signal to open the door to let my visitor in as I squeezed my eyes shut and covered myself in my quilt.

"Is everything okay in here? I was concerned because you took a very long time to answer the door." My dad. It was my dad. Not uncle Jasper after all.

"Nessie, for the record I know you are awake. You are a terrible actress, I must say. You take

after your mother." He chuckled shaking his eyes and giving that weary crooked smile that seemed to make girls hearts skip a beat or maybe even stop altogether.

"Oh hey...dad" I wasn't allowed to call him Edward to his face. And considering he couldn't read my thoughts anymore he wouldn't ever find out. We soon discovered as I reached the teenage age my thought became less and less clear to him until he couldn't read them at all. So that was good.

"Sorry I-"

Bree coughed. For a split second I wondered why but then I remembered our one liner conversation earlier about me being too polite.

" As I was saying I was actually writing a blog and-"

"What's the name of the website?" We were sort of estranged now so our short conversations that rarely ever took place and when they did they were always guaranteed to be 100% awkward.

"Beblogged. People call it Beblo for short"

"So anyway," I continued irritated I kept on getting interrupted "I am writing a blog about my life"

"Anything_ I _would be interested in reading?"

"No dad. No." The actual thought of him reading my blog sickened me. Especially because when I was annoyed with him I would write mean things about him on my blog and then just pretend I was being a procrastinator and innocently "forget" to erase them. And as you know it is impossible for a vampire to forget things.

" Okay lights out girls." My dad was obviously getting tired of this.

" Nessie I want you to be asleep in the next fifteen minutes and as for you Bree you can join the rest of us in the living room downstairs if you want."

"Oh thanks Mr. Cullen!" Bree giggled.

I think there are two things I forgot to mention. Firstly Bree can't sleep because she is a full vampire unlike me who is a half breed. And second like her mother she has a crush on my dad so she acts sweet when she is around. That is the only reason she comes to stay around our house.

And with that the door slammed closed bringing me back to reality and then I was staring upwards in the blackness. So I just typed one final word on my unposted blog and could never be posted unless I was stupid enough to expose all of us.

**Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Two Simple Gestures**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters **

**Also many thanks to .amateur ( whose story I fallen in love with and should definately check out its way better than mine :D ) and Emmadilemma8787 who was my first reviewer :D ( you should check out her stories too!)****Also Review and favourite and enjoy x Also Bree is the one from Eclipse but the Volturi didn't kill her ( you can see her back story on Nessie's blog in Chapter 1! **

" Jacob is staring at you again Nessie!" Emily giggled in my ear pushing my curly brown locks away from my ear to make sure I heard it.

"Emily," I sighed. "I'm sure I heard you the first 100 times."

" Sorry," Emily whispered sincerely all the blood rushing to her face.

Bree rolled her eyes dramatically and then held her breath. It was hard for her to be so close to humans especially when she had to restraint from sucking the life out of an innocent human.

This is why Emily is one of my best friends. She is very honest so when she apologizes she makes sure she sincerely means it. However she also speaks her mind whenever she feels like it but it's one of those flaws you get used to.

"And anyway," I continued "I don't think I'm the only one with an admirer."

Emily's ocean blue eyes fringed with long black lashes looked up timidly. As quickly as she looked up her eyes flashed down again holding nothing of interest for Jacob's friend Paul. However Paul's eyes still remained on her in a protective kind of way.

"He's ok...," Emily mused "but his friend, I mean _wow_!"

As if he had heard, Jacob's other friend Sam looked up and smiled awkwardly at Emily. She flushed a bright red colour and then looked down again. She sighed longingly, holding her breath and didn't exhale again. It was as if she was hyperventilating.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I'm...fine. Really. But Jacob Black is still staring at you," she giggled. Same old Emily.

I looked up again. Jacob's expression hadn't changed in the slightest way.

I smiled timidly at him and he exchanged the smile back. Then I'm sure I was dreaming but he winked at me.

"Did ...he just do that?" I muttered to myself in a breathless whisper in only a voice a vampire could hear. It was actually a rhetorical question. Bree answered anyway.

"He? Do what Nessie? What on Earth are you talking about?" Bree asked questioning my sanity like I had done to her last Thursday when she was over at my house.

I was too dazzled to defend myself. And then I was definitely sure I wasn't dreaming now because all my friends saw it too and gasped as he beckoned me with his index finger to join me at his table. His friend's eyes widened as he did that.

My heart actually stopped beating in that next second. I felt like I was going to faint or wake up from this beautiful nightmare.

And the bell rang snapping me back to reality. I turned to see Jacob's expression and all I could see was disappointment plastered all over his face. Then he turned to look at me aswell and then I smiled sweetly at him and then I rose to go to my next class. As soon as I got up Emily started chattering inane subjects about me and him that I couldn't keep up with. Or I didn't want to keep up with.

His gaze was still hypnotizing and had got me in a trance. This was the highlight of my whole life. Two little simple gestures that made my heart stop. My head span as he smiled at me.

I was almost absolutely 200% sure that I looked higher than high as I walked to my Spanish class with the most dumbest smile plastered on my face, a grin so large it reached from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Never again 

**Hey guys. I'm going to blame not putting a chapter up in forever partly because of writer's block and partly because of the horrendous amount of tests my school is demanding us to take. Anyway that doesn't mean I haven't been reading stories on fanfiction and I think .amateur's story The Other is absolutely outstanding so go on read if you haven't already. Cameron is like the most amazing vampire ever :) . Please review and favoruite because although this a small chapter I really worked hard and I might even post another one today. Oh by the way if you do review tell me what you think about the quote because its a new thing I'm trying out :) Also speaking of different things I'm trying out this is in Jacob's POV because we all need a little Jake in our lives :) Ps Sorry about how short the chapter is. Enjoy!  
**

**Jacob's POV**

_~Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.~Edna St Vincent Millay._

" Ah man I wish I could just talk to her sometime" I grumbled.

Sam and Jared rolled their eyes. Paul nodded.

" I totally understand your pain dude. Her friend Emily is quite cute." A pale pink covered his cheeks as he looked down almost ashamed of himself.

" Cute?" Sam looked like he was about to be sick. " She is a physco. Yesterday I saw her locker and inside of it was-"

" A shrine dedicated to you?" I chuckled sarcastically rudely interrupting him.

Now it was Sam's turn to look down embarrassed.

At that point we ( everybody except Sam) started to crack up with laughter.

Somehow my face became grave and serious again as I thought of Nessie and one by one the others stopped laughing.

" Joke's off guys. I need Nessie." I answered in a monotonous non-jokey tone.

" Just like you needed Bella, Jakey-Wakey?" Paul said in a tone that you would use with a toddler.

At that second I almost phased. I had never gotten so angry before. Growls erupted through my chest. It almost gave me pleasure in that second to see Paul back away from me so timidly. Unfortunately Sam came between us otherwise I would have been more than pleased to tear Paul's head off.

" Whoa. Jake calm down" Sam cautioned me as he sensed we were approaching dangerous territory.

" Bro I'm so sorr-" Paul started.

" No you're right. My life still doesn't feel complete without Bella. Our relationship was stopped even before it had a chance to start. I lost her to a _leech." _My voice was filled with bitterness as I said the word I hated so much. Personally I was surprised with myself because I thought I had got over her. Obviously not.

A tear spilt over my eye and I wiped with my clenched fist.

" And I'm not gonna make the same mistake again."

**:) Please review :) And I decided to get a twitter account so follow me at bubzithedreamer**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Humilition 

**OK so I didn't post another chapter up that day but ... I was ill :( . Enjoy. Hopefully if there are shorter chapters then more chapters will be up :) Enjoy. **

_~ Accept that all of us can be hurt, that all of us can and surely will at times fail. Other vulnerabilities, like being embarrassed or risking love, can be terrifying, too. I think we should follow a simple rule: if we can take the worst, take the risk._  
_Joyce Brothers _

Nessie's POV 

Señorita Lopez entered the class. I didn't really notice. I gently closed me eyes and smiled as I thought of Jacob and events that took place at lunch. My mind whirled as I thought of different possibilities. I imagined our wedding and my father leading me down the aisle. As soon as I had thought of that I flinched. Perhaps our relationship would be better then. Or not. I would come down in white dress and after everything Jacob would slip the ring on my finger and promise to love me forever and gently kiss my hand and look at me adoringly with those big, beautiful brown eyes of his and then grip me into a giant bear hug. I even went to the extreme of tattooing his last name all over my homework diary. Renesmee Carlie Black. The list of possibilities I thought about containing Jacob and I was absolutely endless. I only snapped back into reality when Señorita Lopez asked: ¿Cuál es la respuesta Nessie ? What on earth does that mean ? I thought. I tried to reply back but the expression I saw on Señorita Lopez was not impressed. " Nessie, did you even hear the question ?" she asked raising one eyebrow and using a tone which questioned my sanity. That seemed familiar. I guess I couldn't even escsape that at school. " Um, not really " I said sheepishly. She pressed her lips into a tight line. " Nessie this isn't the first time this has happened. I'm getting increasingly worried about you. Your grades are falling and not just in spanish." She sighed. I didn't like where this was leading. " If this continues I might have to call in your parents..." she sighed again which seemed like the hundreth time. " So will you _**please **_try to concentrate Nessie?" staring at me with a glare which made me flinch for many different reasons. I nodded and then blushed as I saw the whole class staring at me. God, I didn't know that it would be possible to humiliate a person so much. I looked down at my textbook and grinded my teeth to try to stop the tears escaping. I tried to concentrate for the rest of the lesson but I knew I had no reason to feel embarrased. After all what did it matter to me what other people thought?

Please favourite and review :) Thanks. It would be an awesome christmas present. BTW merry christmas and a happy new year. :D


End file.
